I Know A Girl
by Damian-Alpha
Summary: What really happened between Mamimi and Tasuku? What is the story behind some of the many other FLCL Char's? The Truth will be known.


Sorry for not writing in so long, to those who actually took interest in "Fear My Furi" (Thank you, Ivysumi Nagao!). Just graduated from high school and have been busy working and developing my own full-fledged video game. 

Not everythin in FLCL has been explained. Fanfics are the creative interpretation of the ideas and situations Gainax has provided (and thank God that they did). So, here is my creative interpretation of what occured to Samejima Mamimi and Nandaba Tasuku, prior to the arrival of Medical Mechanica, and one amazing alien named Haruko.

Also, please pardon me for my blatent misuse of the honorifics (and timing). I don't know the exact grammatical use for them, so they were added ... rather haphazardly.

I do not own FLCL/Chars, blah blah blah.

Samejima Mamimi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She crossed her legs underneath the long skirt she usually wore to school during the spring. It was a cooler season than last year, but heavier clothing would have been too bulky to wear in class.  
In the four seats clustered behind her she could hear Ninamori Osaka whispering incessantly to the clique of fellow females surrounding her. Mamimi crouched even deeper into her desk. She shivered slightly, wishing that she had at least brought her winter jacket.  
Her fingers slipped around the small disposable camera in her pocket her parents had given her for her birthday. She still had yet to use the paper-and-plastic picture box at all. She was horrible at any kind of art. Even her stick figures ended up broken, distorted and unrecognizable from scribbles.  
"Did you hear what she did?" Umi queried her fellows.  
"Yeah, I heard that she tried to ask out a high-school student; the one on the baseball team"  
"Is he cute"  
"Yeah, but I heard he's something of a loser. He's never hit a ball during a single game"  
"I guess they're perfect for each other." And the entire group fell into suppressed laughter.  
Mamimi slid down even further. She stared up at the front of the room over the flat of her desk, and watched as the new teacher Miya-Jun nonchalantly wrote figures across the board.

Miya-Jun was sick and tired of this place. It wasn't that she was poorly paid, or that teaching didn't appeal to her as a career. No, more than anything in the world, she hated kids. Middle schoolers even more than others. And this class was no different. Did Miss Ninamori in the back really think the teacher couldn't hear her? Miya-Jun was a master of sound. She had personally designed the layout of the room to acoustically bounce any sounds made up to the front of the room. Likewise, the windows were reflective enough for her to watch the students even while writing on the board.  
At least some of the students kept their eyes forward. But the way Miss Samejima was slouching was nothing if not disrespectful.  
Ah, well, she thought. They'll pay for it when their grades come around. If they want to get through school, they can do it on their own.  
"All right, now that you have your books, your homework is...

Mamimi jogged down the Mabase streets, her bookbag thumping against her side. The crumpled shopping list in her pocket burned against her waist from the motion, but her mind was otherwise oriented. The sign above the shop read "Shigekuni Bakery". An tall man with loose hair around his shoulders was on the ladder tightening the last few bolts.  
"Good afternood, Nandaba-san!" She called up to him.  
Kamon wiped the sweat from his brow and set the rachet down on the top rung. "Ah, Samejima-chan, good to see you again"  
The young redhead tilted her head back, covering her eyes from the glare with her sleeve. "Wow, is that the new sign"  
"It sure is, Mamimi"  
She smiled. Nandaba Kamon was a nice man. He was currently working out of his father's bakery trying to become a Journalist. She envied him. Her family could barely afford to have Mamimi around.  
"It looks nice"  
Kamon laughed blatently. "Yeah, but it was a big pain in the ass to get up, I'll tell you"  
"Is there still some of your discount bread left"  
He scratched his head, smearing some of the grease off the bolts onto his hair. "I dunno, you'll have to check inside. There probably is, we haven't had many customers today"  
"Thank you, Kamon-san"  
Mamimi stepped into the bakery. Kamon watched her go in. 'What a good kid,' he thought. 'Maybe I should write an article about manners among today's youth for my application article'  
He slumped forward on the ladder.  
"As soon as I finish this sign"  
Which he did not do quickly, seeing as how the rachet he picked up slipped through his grease-covered fingers.

His thickly callsed hands pressed deeply into the dough, compressing it and spreading it out before he folded it back, massaging it firmly with his warm knuckles.  
Shigekuni loved bread. The aroma, the taste, the heat of a fresh baked loaf still steaming from the oven. He loved bread like he loved his own grandson.  
Little Naota, still just in his fourth year of school, was wandering around the bakery with a small half-eaten ball of bread-dough Shigekuni had covered in curry powder as a treat. It was amusing watching the child walk back and forth between the oven and the sink, half watching the loaf of white bread dough brown, half running to the sink to balance the spice of the curry.  
"Hello, Mister Nandaba"  
He looked up from the roll of floured dough at Mamimi. "Well, hello, Miss Samejima! What can I do for you today"  
Mamimi pulled out the list from her pocket and smoothed it out on the counter. "Um...six loaves of the discount breat, one fresh round loaf, and some of your lemon bread, to go"  
Shigekuni ran over to the shelves and started sorting through the bread for her order.  
Mamimi leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms to hold in some warmth for outside. The bakery was nice and warm, and the smell made her mouth water.  
Soft tickle on her neck made her turn to scratch at her throat. As she turned, she spotted Naota standing right next to her looking up at her face. The ball of curry-covered dough hovered over his mouth, slowly disappearing. She smiled, and reached down to muss his already rowdy hair.  
"Hey there, Chief. Whatcha eatin"  
He looked away as she rubbed his scalp. "...Spicy stuff"  
She smiled. He always acted disinterested when she came by, but his father had assured her that Naota loved being the center of attention. "Is it good?" she asked.  
The ball moved away again as he spoke. "I like sweet stuff"  
"Here you go." Shigekuni said, setting a paper bag full of bread on the counter. "I hope you enjoy it"  
Mamimi picked up the bag and balenced it on her knee as she pushed her bookbag bag on her shoulder and the money on the counter. "Thank you, Mister Nandaba. Have nice day"  
Shigekuni smiled as she left.  
"What a nice young lady. Eh, Naota"  
Naota just gave an exaggerated shrug.  
Shigekuni laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say"  
"The bread is burning"  
"Eh? What! No, not the vanilla roll!"

Mamimi nearly dropped the bag of bread when she exited the store.  
Across the street, Nandaba Tasuku walked slowly down the road. A large red bat was draped over his shoulder, dangling from his hand.  
Mamimi stood absolutely still. Her heart was beating in her chest. She looked both ways to make sure no cars were coming, then dashed across the street behind him. He kept walking, heading west towards the river. She dashed up and ducked behind an empty vendor's booth. He crossed the avenue, humming to himself as he wandered.  
She ran after him. He was far enough ahead now she didn't worry about him hearing her.  
An old woman with a walker stepped out in front of her from the bookstore. Mamimi slid around her. "Sorry, pardon me!" she said as she ran by. Up ahead, Tasuku stepped down a grassy hill, dropping out of sight.  
Mamimi, slowed down as she stepped onto the road alongside the hill. A soft thrumm resonated from down below, as well as a sharp expletive. she walked panting onto the grass and looked down.  
Nandaba Tasuku picked up a rock from the streamside. He tossed it high up into the air, picked up his bat, and swung wildly. He swung far to early, and ended up missing the rock entirely.  
"Damn!" he hissed loudly. He pulled his bright-red baseball cap back, and sighed.  
"Tt-t-tta"  
He looked up at the hillside and saw Mamimi standing on the thick green hillside, shivering with her arms full of bread.  
"Mamimi?" he asked.  
"Ta..takus...Suku-ku.  
Takkun"  
Tasuku smiled. "Close enough. Nice to see you again."

So, what do you think? Review, let me know, and I'll see what I can do to add or enhance (I know I botched quite a few things). Thanks, everyone. Peace out, yall!

Sincerely,  
Leo Sandersan 


End file.
